


Susie is in love

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: "hmm you smell of strewberries." Susie say smelling you, "thank you?" you say uncertain. Then without warning Susie kiss you, Susie is kissing you and one hand on your boobs and other rubbing your bum.
Relationships: Susie (Deltarune)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Susie is in love

That morning before the first lesson of the day at her high school, you were in the girls bathroom when you see Sueie entering and you froze. Susie is awful to you and often picks on you. “morning babe." she say it in a mocking way you said nothing. "aw what's wrong a cat got your tongue?“ you were shaking now. "em I better get going." trying to get pass Susie but she stop by grabbing you face. Susie is a big girl and she push you into a cubicle and shutting the door and lock it with you two inside. "what are you doing!?" asking in shock and confusion. Not really understanding what Susie is doing or about to do. "hmm you smell of strewberries." Susie say smelling you, "thank you?" you say uncertain. Then without warning Susie kiss you, Susie is kissing you and one hand on your boobs and other rubbing your bum. You couldn't move and not sure what to do or say. Minutes later Susie broke away from you "I always wanted to do that." once you mind is clear "I need to go." is all you could say. "oh OK" Susie says a bit wounded. You dash out of the bathroom. Susie left in the bathroom "she just need time and in time she will love me back."

***

Through out the day you acted normal like that kiss never happened. A week went by and thinking things are back to normal.

One day you got a text from a mate to meet her at the gardening club. When she got there but don't see your mate and call for her. "it been a week babe." you froze it's Susie, "Susie!?" you jump "why are you here?" Susie grim at you "waiting for you silly." as she said thing waving your mate's phone. You try to turn and make a break for it but Susie grab you and throwing you to the ground. "what the hell!" before you could say more Susie is on you and push your legs between your head and using her strong jaws to rip your panties off. Smirking at your bare pussy and your face going red. "now let's hear you scream."

***

Susie's tongue is long and rough like a cat's tongue. "ah! Ahh!" screaming during your orgasm. You hand grabbing the grass, nails drugging into the soil. "you taste so fucking amazing!" Susie say licking her lips and letting let legs go. You were still breathing and shaking almost passing from trying to push Susie off her and making you cumming so hard a few times.

Not sure what to do or able to think straight and not sure why but then you offer “why don’t I get you off since you had me cumming a lot?” Susie look ever so please with this idea. Susie on her back on the ground and you trying to work out how get going with her large pussy. Susie told her to “lick” you did but Susie bark the next order “suck me!” You came aware that Susie s isn’t happy with you progress. “Oh stick your fingers in me” Susie signs. Minutes later still no good. Without warning Susie grab your arm and stuff it into her pussy so now your whole arm is inside her pussy. You on the ground and her above you fucking your arm. She was cumming but her final pump of you arm ending both of you screaming but yours wasn’t of cumming but pain Susie had dislocated your shoulder.


End file.
